opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Fexel
Jack Fexel, also known as "Jack the Ripper" among Marines, is slaveseller who captured and sold 8-years old Lucia Garan. He was later captured and sent to Impel Down 6th Floor, but escaped during mayhem caused by Blackbeard Pirates. Before his escape his bounty was 120.000.000, but after escape it was raised to 298.000.000 . In underground world, he goes under name''' "Bishop". When he was working with Red String Pirates he used alias '''"Net". Appereance Jack is a tall, rahter muscular man with light-tan skin. He has Dark Blue eyes (Yellow after half-beast form), and usually dresses in dark brown jacket and shirt, dark grey pants and black shoes. He also carries skull-shaped pendant around with him, usually on his neck or belt. On his left arm, there are black tatoos, and symbol of Network on right shoulder. As his weapon, Jack carries either Kairouseki-bladed Trident or knifes, but usually he does not wield weapons to cut suspicions about his persona. In his half-beast form, Jack grows armor made from bone-like materia on his belt, arms, shoulders and legs, as well as pair of sharp horns in both fists and back. Before going into half-beast form, Jack is requied to put mask on his face to avoid infections of A7 Virus. Personality While working under name "Net", Jack acted to be cheerful, carefree person, who didn't care about anything that would have caused him to work; he usually slept somewhere on ship, and only acted during night and when he was given orders. He never trusted anyone on Red String Pirates, and kept his distance from pretty much everyone, especially Sanzashi. While himself, even he smiles, Jack is usually cold person, who doesn't seem to have emotions at all, but if there are woman around, he acts same way as he did while in undercower; Cheerful lad who likes to flirt girls. Synopsis Not much is known about Net's movements in past. Currently, there are 5 things known from his past; 1. He was slave seller who killed family of Adrian and Lucia. 2. He used to work in Red String pirates and sell slaves to Celestial Dragons before his arresting. 3. He was captured by Franky Family in Water 7 after he and Sanzashi fought and he left Red String Pirates. 4. First he was sent to 4th Floor and later 5th floor, but was eventually moved to 6th floor (it needed atleast 2 Demon Guards to stop him. 5. During his time in 6th floor and mayhem caused by Blackbeard Net managed to get free from his handcuffs and killed 10 Prisoners while escaping in 6th Floor alone. In total of victims his bloodlust there were 130. Abilities & Powers Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Kinetic Vision : Net posesses has 10 times more accurate eyesight for normal people, allowing him see weak spots and targets easily. Expert Weapon User Immense Durability Enchanted Strenght, -Speed, -Reflexes and -Stamina A7 Carrier ': Body contains A7 Virus. Haki :'Kenunshoku Haki (Color of Observation): :Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armanment): : Weapon Techniques : Trident/Spear : ::: Gale Raider : By using his special made spear, Fexel cuts through surroundings with immense strenght and accuracy, slicing them pieces. : Sword : : Dagger : : Scythe : : Other : Rokushiki Jack is capable of using Rokushiki, and is most talented in it within Network. With his Zoan-Type ability, he can increase his abilities even further. While in human form, his Doriki is 2500, but turning into Half-beast increases it to 4500. :Geppo (Moonwalk): :Shigan (Finger Gun): :Rankyaku (Storm Leg): :Soru (Shave): :Tekkai ('''Iron Body):' :'Kami-e (Paper Art):' Devil Fruit Net ate Devil Fruit' Bake Bake no Mi, Model Ghoul , wich is classified as Carniverous Zoan, as well as Mythical Zoan. Due his Devil Fruit powers, Net posesses incredible stamina and has higher regernation rate thatn most of Zoan users (some of Ghouls natural abilities*). Also, he has increased physical strenght and speed. Weapons Other 1. Well, I first thought to make this charecter so he doesn't have Devil Fruit, but decided add one. 2. Originally was using Mãten Mãten no Mi, Model Wolverine, but decided to change it, due some problems. 3. Jack's theme music is Ramestein's ''Moskau'''''. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Slaver Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Network Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary